konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 15
Gash and Tio's New Promise '(ガッシュとティオの新たなる誓い, ''Gasshu to Tio no Aratanaru Chikai) is the 15th episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. This episode first aired in Japan on July 20, 2003. Overview The battle against Mars continues as Kiyomaro finally arrives and joins the fight alongside Gash. As Tio observes Gash in battle, she finds herself astounded by how he's no longer the same "Gash the Weakling" as she once knew. As the battle rages on however, Tio still can't help but wonder why exactly Gash even wants to help her. Plot After Gash 'and 'Kiyomaro 'had just blasted 'Mars and Rembrandt away using a ''Zakeru'' attack, Kiyomaro orders Gash to stay alert as he checks on Megumi, who had been previously knocked down by one of Mars' spells. As Tio looks ahead of her seeing Gash, she can't help but wonder if that's truly the same Gash she had once known in the Demon World as a weakling. In a flashback, Gash was mocked and made fun of for how he was so weak using his powers that he'd end up passing out every time he tries to use any spells. Tio also used to terrorize and chase Gash around for how weak he was and how he never fights back. Back in present day, Mars and Rembrandt get back on their feet after having been attacked and prepare to unleash another spell. Tio alerts Kiyomaro to what's about to happen and before any of Mars' spells are cast, and without even turning around, Kiyomaro casts another Zakeru which manages to blow Mars and Rembrandt out of the building and into the parking area outside. As Kiyomaro instructs Tio and Megumi to leave to somewhere safe as they handle the battle from there, Tio abruptly demands to know from Kiyomaro why are they even trying to help them at all. Kiyomaro is at first stunned hearing this then quietly responds that it's strange that they even have to ask them that. Outside, Mars, frustrated having been attacked multiple times with Gash, finally fights back and uses another ''Garon'' spell. Countering this, Gash unleashes another Zakeru and the two spells soon collide with each other. From back inside, Megumi urges Tio that they should join the battle and assist Gash. Tio however still pauses before acting as she asks herself why would Gash be helping them and remembers that even if they defeat Mars, they'll still have to fight eventually. Tio eventually brings herself to start moving forward and as she and Megumi arrive outside, they both witness Garon and Zakeru colliding and eventually cancelling each other out in an explosion which sends both teams backward. Getting back up once again, Mars becomes more agitated with how he's having a difficult time trying to defeat Gash. As Kiyomaro observes Mars, he notes how Mars has been able to withstand all the Zakeru attacks they used but sees that they still had its affect on Mars making him weaker from taking so much damage. Kiyomaro then tells Gash of a plan he has in mind where they'll use all of his energy to attack Mars from point-blank range and for now they'll have to save all of their energy for the final blow. Agreeing to the plan, Gash charges ahead as his goal now is to get as close as he can to Mars in order to finish him off. Seeing Gash dash for him, Mars uses ''Ganzu Garon'' in order to strike Gash down through means of multiple iron ball projectiles. Kiyomaro and Tio watch closely as Gash runs through the barrage of projectiles evading them as he goes before he's struck down by one. Despite this, Gash immediately gets back up as he's determined to win the battle. On the sidelines, Tio wonders how Gash was able to have become so strong and why is he choosing to go to such lengths just for them. Megumi speaks up and responds that this is due to the fact they've endured more battles than they have. Tio then asks Megumi to elaborate on this and Megumi then goes on to explain just how connected Gash and Kiyomaro are in battle and that connection was gained from the many painful battles they had gone through. Megumi also points out that despite how hurt they are, they still continue to fight as long as there is a chance of winning the battle. Megumi then urges Tio once again that instead of just watching, they should work together with them in battle. Once again however, Tio finds herself standing still in thought struggling with her beliefs about the battle. Suddenly, in a burst of anger, Mars stops and questions Gash as to why he's choosing to interfere so much in a battle that didn't involve him to begin with and brings up the fact that even if he defends them, they'll still become his enemies anyways. Tio agrees with this as she recollects on how easily everyone had changed and became enemies with each other once the battle to decide king had begun. In a flashback when she had first reunited with Mars in the''' Human World, Mars had once said to her that the battle is about how many of one's friends can be eliminated using any means necessary. Mars had also completely changed as a person once the battle had begun as he once used to be a close friend to Tio only to end up easily betraying her trust as he attempted numerous times to defeat her. Back in present day after having thought about what had happened between her and Mars, Tio repeats to herself again that everyone in the battle is an enemy to her and that no allies exist. Gash then interrupts arguing that although they might become enemies, Mars' own motives is worth questioning as he wasn't concerned for Tio's feelings at all even when she had cried and begged for him to not destroy the concert if she had let him defeat her. As he continues to fight and criticize Mars for his abhorrent actions, Tio looks at Gash the whole time with a smile and realize he hadn't changed at all. In a flashback of their time in the '''Demon World, Gash was seen protecting a lone flower from two other Demon children who were cutting away flowers for fun. Gash was then eventually attacked by these Demon children as he tries to shield the flower with his body. Tio eventually arrives to the scene ordering the two Demon children to stop. The Demon children run off, and when Tio checks on Gash asking what had happened, she learns that Gash was trying to protect a small flower from being "hurt". Seeing how Gash was still the same as how she once knew, Tio finally joins in the battle with Megumi. Meanwhile, as Gash charges towards Mars, Mars unleashes one of his most powerful spells, [[gigano garanzu|''Gigano'' Garanzu]]. Protecting Gash just in time, Megumi casts one of their strongest defense spells, ''Ma Seshirudo'', which successfully defends against Mars' Gigano Garanzu. In a fit of anger seeing Tio help Gash, Mars attempts to strike Tio only to be held back by Gash. In their moment of opportunity, Kiyomaro casts another Zakeru which hits Mars from point-blank just as planned. However, Mars, still determined to not be defeated by Gash and become king no matter what, rises right back up and begins belittling Gash and Tio while claiming he's on another level of strength compared to them. Mars then orders Rembrandt to unleash another Garon attack only to end up missing as Gash and Tio dodge in time. In another moment of opportunity, Gash once again strikes Mars at point-blank with Zakeru where this time, it manages to set Mars' spell book ablaze. With this, Mars disappears along with his book and Rembrandt runs off from the scene. Even with the battle against Mars decided, Tio remembers once again that there can only be one left standing at the end of the battle. She also realizes that even though Gash and Kiyomaro had helped them and are good people still, they're still aiming to become the king no matter what and in the end they'll have to fight eventually. Unexpectedly to Tio and Megumi, who were expecting to fight Gash and Kiyomaro there, Kiyomaro approaches Megumi to tell her to get ready for her concert as her fans are waiting for her. Gash also approaches Tio to thank her for protecting him using her shield spells. As Kiyomaro and Gash run off to go back to the concert, Tio stops them as she still doesn't believe that there can truly be any allies in the battle and demands to know from Gash why he won't fight her as there can only be one ruler of the Demon World. Gash responds that this is because he knows Tio is a good person and likewise can become a kind ruler. Gash then goes on to explain he had met another demon, Kolulu, who didn't want to fight but was forced to against her will, who had once told him that if there was a kind ruler of the Demon World, then they wouldn't be forced to fight in this battle to begin with. It's because of Kolulu's wish that Gash chooses to fight in order to become a kind ruler. Gash continues saying that even if he were to lose, he at least knows that Tio could become a kind ruler in his place. Hearing Gash's response ends up bringing Tio to fight off her tears then tries to laugh it off saying that there's no way Gash could end up winning the battle to become king which is why that she'll also aim to become a kind ruler as well. Tio then mentions that even if they're the last two standing, then it ultimate wouldn't matter who wins as there will be a kind ruler in the end anyways. The two of them then shake hands on this promise to both strive to become a benevolent ruler. Back inside the concert hall, Megumi continues with her performance on stage and both Gash and Kiyomao arrive just in time for Megumi's next song. Suzume 'notices Kiyomaro and waves him back over to their seats right by her. Suzume then notices Kiyomaro's change of attire as he's now wearing one of Megumi's T-shirts and becomes a little jealous that he had got one without her. Kiyomaro then notices something that's in his pocket which turns out to be a note from Megumi saying that next time it'll be their turn to save them. As Megumi sings on stage, she thinks about the fact she and Tio had made some good friends. Megumi also looks to see Tio, who is peacefully resting ,and reflects on how Tio hadn't had such a good night's sleep since she had arrived in the Human World. Now, Tio can rest easy as she finally has found friends she can rely on. Features Characters by Appearance * Kiyomaro Takamine * Mars * Rembrandt * Tio * Gash Bell * Megumi Oumi * Kolulu (Flashback) * Shiori (Flashback) * Suzume Mizuno Locations * Mochinoki City ** Concert Stadium Spells by Appearance * Zakeru * Garon * Ganzu Garon * Gigano Garanzu (Debut) * Ma Seshirudo Manga & Anime Differences * Starting after 'episode 9 of the anime series, the order of anime and manga events begin to differ and do not return back on track with each other until episode episode 19. * Scenes that depict Gash and Tio in the Demon World in the anime do not appear in the original manga chapters this episode is based on. ** An exception to this is one scene in the anime that shows Gash protecting a flower from other demon children who were attacking other flowers. However, this scene is different from the original manga depiction. In the manga, Gash is seen protecting another demon child from a bully instead of a flower. * Flashbacks showing what Mars had said to Tio when they had met again in the human world and Tio thinking about Mars as she looks at the ashes of his spell book were not present in the manga chapters this episode was based on. * When Megumi and Tio head outside to initially watch the Gash and Mars' battle from the sidelines, in the manga, they originally stay tucked behind some bushes as they watch the battle. In the anime, they stand just in front the door they went through to get to the parking lot. VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences * Violent threats, actions, and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. This episode also features various minor lines of dialogue that were changed to not include any mentions of bad words. In this episode as well, a scene that originally shows Gash being attacked by sticks by other demon children as he protects a flower with his body was removed in the VIZ localization of the episode. * On Megumi's note to Kiyomaro, she originally writes, "Next time, I'm going to save you! So bye for now". In the VIZ localization of the episode, while the Japanse text was translated to English, the section of the message where she writes "'til then, take care" is missing despite the line still being dubbed over. Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Introduction Arc